Damon Salvatore
by Beth Northman Salvatore Eng
Summary: A small collection of Drabbles about Damon Salvatore
1. Introduction

**Damon Salvatore**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Vampire Diaries characters, they belong to LJ Smith, Julie Plec, and CW.

Drabbles about Damon Salvatore.

I will post 5 drabbles about Damon and Elena: HERO, IT WAS WORTH IT, ETERNITY, MADLY IN LOVE, BEST THING IN MY LIFE… according to the reviews if I keep posting drabbles about Damon. If you want one or some about Damon and others, just tell me in a review.

**Hero**: He was a hero, yes... behind that psychothyc murderer which he insisted that everyone to see, he was a hero, a hero would do anything to save the girl... even though she wasn't his.

**It was worth it**: The first time his spent all his life trying to be a hero, he came back as a vampire, he wanted to stop feeling, but he couldn't, so he wanted to be a hero again and when at last he succeed, he died... but this time he had found love and she was with him till the end.

**Eternity**: They should be together all eternity...

**Madly in love**: Elena shocked his world but he refused to acknowledge something that to others was evident from the beginning...

**Best thing in my life**: It isn't the same forgetting that you love him than not loving him. Elena moved on, she doesn't remember Damon… she didn't want to remember him and when she decided she didn't want to decide knowing half the story, the universe played its cards against her... even that her heart didn't let her breath after having sex with some other guy...


	2. Hero

**Title**: Hero

**Synopsis**: He was a hero, yes... behind that psychothyc murderer which he insisted that everyone to see, he was a hero, a hero would do anything to save the girl... even though she wasn't his.

**Hero**

"Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead." Katherine told me, her face, something sad... I refused to believe it, that bitch, she didn't love me, she didn't appreciate me, and she was the one to blame for every bad thing I had done... no! I was the one to blame, me, myself, I had made my own choices, nobody else than me, I was the only one, that was guilty of becoming the psychothyc and heartless murderer that I was... well, she was the one that made me refuse felling.

"Been there, done that. At least this time it'll worth it." I said smiling.

I had tried not to feel, to hide my feelings and there I was again, trying to be a hero to a girl who as cherry top wasn't mine and she won't ever be. Because even I didn't wanted being a hero was in my veins.


	3. It was worth it

**Title**: It was worth it

**Synopsis**: The first time his spent all his life trying to be a hero, he came back as a vampire, he wanted to stop feeling, but he could not, so he to want to be a hero again and when at last he succeed, he died... but this time he had found love and she was with him till the end.

**It was worth it**

Bonnie touched my shoulder... one shoulder... both shoulders and her eyes told me... it was too late... I wouldn't return... I had been a hero... and I just died on the way... I try to smile at the irony... usually when one tries to be a hero, one ends up dead...

I tried to be a hero for Katherine and I ended up dead, I became a vampire who tried so hard not to feel... but the only thing I was able to do was to feel too intensely.

With Rose couldn't be a hero, she was my friend, my sister… and I lost her...

With Elena I went I had been a hero on countless occasions, I had rescued her even from herself... I made her feel alive and she gave me, my humanity back...

I was a hero at the end I achieved my brother and our other of our friends came back from the other side... and Elena was with me till the end... I was a hero... I died... but at least this time... it was worth it.


	4. Eternity

**Title**: Eternity

**Synopsis**: They should be together all eternity...

**Eternity**

The darkness surrounded him, despite he had a white light in front, he could only think of what I had and now is gone: a love... that consumed him.

She's lost, like a bird with broken wings, looking for something that no longer exists. All she has now is the pain and the hollow in the shadow he left behind. There must be more in life than this.

What if she turn off her humanity? No, she did it once and then everything hit her again.

So what is then cure against pain? FORGET. Forget and no more pain. No more sorrow, nor loss, nor depression. When he died it was all over for her, she couldn't face eternity with a hole in the heart.

He just wants to return. So he can hold her in his arms, kissing her, feel that love that consumes them together for all eternity.


	5. Madly in love

**Title**: Madly in love

**Synopsis**: Elena shocked his world but he refused to acknowledge something that to others was evident from the beginning...

**Madly in love.**

You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger. That was what I always wanted for her, and no doubt that she was that to me. When we were together her love consumed me, she give me warmth and the strength so I wouldn't lost my mind and became the mad, psycho killer vampire, which pretended to be. I close my eyes and remember her that time in the woods. A fearless, confident, Elena... she was glowing.

When I saw her went down those stairs the first time, I knew I couldn't leave her to her fate, there had to be a Salvatore waiting for her down stairs, I stepped forward. Where is Stefan? She wondered, and my heart bounced, I didn't like her question.

When we started dancing, my gaze lost in hers, but I still didn't acknowledge it, I refused to believe that I was MADLY IN LOVE WITH HER AND SHE WAS ALWAYS MINE.


	6. The best thing in my life

them together for all eternity.

**Title**: The best thing in my life.

**Synopsis**: It isn't the same forgetting that you love him than not loving him. Elena moved on, she doesn't remember Damon… she didn't want to remember him and when she decided she didn't want to decide knowing half the story, the universe played its cards against her... even that her heart didn't let her breath after having sex with some other guy...

**The best thing in my life.**

He was there in front of me and his blue eyes stared at me. I didn't remember him... So I was petrified. He just, hugged me and kissed me intensely. At the moment my body reacted just as if he were a missing part, I kissed him back with the same intensity, but I didn't love him, I didn't want that kiss so as soon as I could, I escaped from his arms and ran away.

I looked for Liam, I kissed him and everything was different, however I decided to continue... to the end.

I woke, his tan body next to me, it wasn't bad, but something was missing. I grab my old self's memories box, I realize: Liam has nothing to do with Damon, yeah... he's a hero... Damon was a hero too though I don't remember. I gasp for air, I cannot breathe...

Conclusion: although I don't remember, his smirk **is the best thing in my life.**


End file.
